Scanners
Scanners are computer analysers with sophisticated hardware to find out information about their respective field and even make predictions and create solution to problems with their large database. Armacomp The armacomp sensor is a hand-held computer or computerized gauntlet designed to detect and locate weapons of all types. It grants a +6 equipment bonus on Search checks when searching for weapons. Searching requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Additionally, the armacomp sensor’s advanced data on weapons of all types makes it a valuable resource when repairing weapons, granting a +4 equipment bonus on all Repair checks made on weapons. This does not include explosives and other demolitions devices, which are covered under the democomp sensor, but may include the detonation trigger devices. Size: Medium (Tiny) PL: 6 Purchase DC: 16 Weight: Restriction: Sensor, Photo Size: PL: 5 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Sensor, Chemicomp The chemicomp sensor computer is a handheld computer or computerized gauntlet designed to find individual chemical compounds. Chemicomps can locate a specific chemical, providing a 10 equipment bonus on Search checks when attempting to find chemical compounds. Searching requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Size: tiny PL: 7 Purchase DC: 16 Weight: 3lbs. Restriction: license Democomp The democomp sensor is a hand-held computer or computerized gauntlet designed to detect and locate explosives of all types. It grants a 6 equipment bonus on Search checks when searching for explosives. Searching requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Additionally, the democomp sensor’s advanced data on explosives of all types makes it a valuable resource when planting them, granting a 4 equipment bonus on all Demolitions and Disable Device checks made involving explosives. Size: PL: 7 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Electricomp The electricomp sensor is a hand-held computer or computerized gauntlet designed to detect and locate electronic devices of all types, including computers. It grants a 6 equipment bonus on Search checks when searching for electronics of a specific type. Searching requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Additionally, the electricomp sensor’s advanced data on electronics of all types makes it a valuable resource when repairing computers and other electronics, granting a 4 equipment bonus on all Repair and craft checks made on them. Additionally, the electricomp can be used to identify any flaws in cybernetics. Size: PL: 6 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Geocomp The geocomp sensor computer is a handheld computer or computerized gauntlet designed to find individual minerals. Geocomps can locate a specific mineral, providing a 10 equipment bonus on Search checks when attempting to find minerals. Searching requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Size: PL: 6 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Mechanicomp The mechanicomp sensor is a hand-held computer or computerized gauntlet designed to assist in the evaluation and repairs of mechanical devices. The mechanicomp can identify a vehicle’s, starship’s, or mecha’s current and maximum hit points. Identifying requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Additionally, thanks to the mechanicomp’s extensive library of mechanical blueprints, any repairs made using the mechanicomp as a reference are more efficient, granting a 4 equipment bonus on all Repair and craft checks made to vehicles, starships, and mecha. Size: PL: 6 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Medicomp The medicomp sensor is a hand-held computer or computerized gauntlet designed to assist in the evaluation and healing of the human body. The medicomp can identify a creature’s current and maximum hit points. Identifying requires 2 minutes at less than 5 feet away from the person or item being assessed. Additionally, thanks to the medicomp’s extensive library of medical records and biological knowledge, any treatments administered using the medicomp as a reference are more efficient, granting a 4 equipment bonus on all Treat Injury checks. This only works for creatures in the data base. A new creature can be added with a computer check DC15, but only if a proper medical analysis (treat injury and research) is made to insert the data. Size: PL: 6 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Motion The motion sensor is capable of not only detecting motion but also of plotting it on a display screen in relation to other objects. The motion sensor plots motion relative to its own position, but can sense motion through walls and solid surfaces, indicating the location of any moving object within 100 feet. Size: PL: 5 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Nanocomp The nanocomp sensor computer is a handheld computer or computerized gauntlet designed to detect ambient and internal nanocolonies. Nanocomps locate almost all nanocolonies, providing a 10 equipment bonus on Search checks when attempting to find nanocolonies either within a living body or floating in the air. Identifying requires one minute at less than 10 feet away from the person or item being being searched and an additional minute for every 10' x 10' area the search area includes. Additionally, thanks to the nanocomp’s extensive library of mechanical blueprints, any repairs or craft checks made using the nanocomp as a reference are more efficient, granting a 4 equipment bonus. Size: PL: 7 Purchase DC: Weight: Restriction: Radar RADAR, or Radio Detection and Ranging, is commonly known for its use in military and aviation, but it can be used in many other ways. Radar sends out an electromagnetic pulse and then waits to receive the pulse back. if no pulse returns, then nothing is in its range and area. if it does come back, then it reflected off of something. It must come back in a known amount of time for the distance it traveled. Radar can be very general or very precise. Radar can be impeded by many things. 3 feet of wood or solid plastic, 1/8 inch of non-magnetic metal, any amount of magnetic metal will stop the radar from finding a target. the wood and plastic will also not be detected as they absorb the signal instead of reflect it. the other metals will just reflect the signal, making them detectable to radar. There are ways to reduce the amount of detect-ability using special geometry and radar signal absorbing materials. See the Augmentations for Radars for more info. If a radar detects an object, it will not detect any object of the same size or smaller that is directly behind the first object from the radar's point of view. Radar was originally developed and implemented in PL4, but did not become practical for private ownership until PL5. Basic Radars Beam Radar AKA range finding Radar, Once turned on it can detect any metallic object in a strait line out to 5 miles. The character must be pointing right at the object to get the distance. This radar range finder refreshes every tenth second. It does not show size or detail. If it is continued to be help on a target, it will tell the speed of the target. it can operate for 200 rounds. It cannot detect objects smaller than medium in size. Size: Medium (Tiny) PL: 5 Purchase DC: 13 Weight: 8 lbs. Restriction: none Cone Radar This radar works out to a range of 100 yards in a cone. It refreshes every one second. It will give the distance and direction (within the cone) of anything it detects. It can identify anything of a size of tiny or larger. It does not have a screen, just information. It can operate for 100 rounds. Size: Medium (Tiny) PL: 5 Purchase DC: 16 Weight: 10.5 lbs. Restriction: none 360 radar This radar mounts to a tripod and detects in all directions. It comes with a Remote (wired, 100 feet) LCD display giving direction, size of and over small, and has a range of 1 mile. It does not have much software and does not track. It needs an external power source to run. it has a refresh time of 1 second. Size: Medium PL: 5 Purchase DC: 18 Weight: 35 lbs. Restriction: Licence Radar Augmenters These augments are strictly for radar systems. Other augments may also be available from the general augments. All normal rules for augments apply. Extended Range Increase the range of the radar by 50%. This will also halve the time of the power source. This can be taken multiple times. PDC Mod: 2 High Resolution The radar can now detect objects one size smaller. This can be taken multiple times, each time bringing the detection size down. PDC Mod: 3 Slow Refresh This increases the refresh time of the radar by 4 times but increases the life span by 4 times. If the character would like, she may have this optional. PDC Mod: -1 for non-option; Minimal change for option. Weapon Mountable This allows the radar to be mounted to a weapon. It also increases the weight by 1/2 lb. PDC Mod: minimal Category:Equipment